


Why did it have to be a musical?

by EliseThePiece, MadCitrus (EliseThePiece)



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bi Phoenix Wright, Breakup, Cry every time, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Franziska is the aunt but they’re siblings, Gay Miles Edgeworth, Gen, Gregory is dead :/, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, I changed the story a bit, I changed the story a lot, I guess that’s kinda pining, I had to cut my fav part of the movie, I love Lela, I try my best sorry, I use tags for comedy not accuracy, I won’t add every teen beach movie character that’s in this, I'm Sorry, I’m tired, Lela and Tanner end up together cuz I’m boring, M/M, Mia is alive yay, Miles and Phoenix are cute, Musicals, Mutual Pining, No homophobia cause I don’t wanna write that, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Miles Edgeworth, POV Phoenix Wright, Phoenix is a nerd, Phoenix is freaking out, Phoenix knows all the moves, Pining, So much angst, Some Swearing, Sort Of, Tanner is HOLDING Edgeworth and omg, Teen Beach Movie AU, The fluff is back bois, There will be lyrics, They’re teens oh no, This will be interesting, This will be other things than romance I promise, a shredder shindig, at least started, because they broke up but they still like each other, but then not, cute stuff, everyone is turning around, inconsistent updates, jealous miles, miles is surfing?, mostly - Freeform, movie logic, not good with tags, of excitement, oh my god they were partners, one of them at least - Freeform, partnerrrrr, quotes from the movie, she’s not actually his aunt she acts like it, tanner is bi?, teen beach movie spoilers, they’ll be there probably, this was made at 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseThePiece/pseuds/EliseThePiece, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseThePiece/pseuds/MadCitrus
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth have had a fun summer so far, but with a secret suddenly revealed and some weird magical stuff happening, will this be their last together?Ace attorney, but it’s teen beach movie. I kept the musical characters the same since I don’t really know who to switch Lela and Tanner with without making it feel weird. There might be a few cameos, though!Got this idea from my sister, who I’m currently dragging into all my favorite fandoms.
Relationships: Lela/Tanner (Teen Beach Movie), Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Tanner (Teen Beach Movie), Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright & Lela (Teen Beach Movie)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Oxygen and ocean and surfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just found out Teen Beach Movie fanfics are a thing? Also guess who just found out that Mack and Lela would be cute together?
> 
> It’s me. I’m who.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Miles was more than ready to go outside, and he would have, if not for Phoenix. He had apparently forgotten something inside, but was taking a heck of a time finding it. 

Was it not for his honest eyes when talking to him, would he have thought of this as an excuse for not talking with him. Miles had told himself to stop thinking that way, but he usually couldn’t stop himself before the thoughts were thought. His inner monologue was fortunately interrupted by someone shouting a bit too loud. 

“Found it!”

Miles looked behind him. 

“Finally. Was contemplating leaving you behind.”

His boyfriend appeared, as suddenly as humanly possible. He had a neon-colored bracelet on, clearly standing out from his mellow outfit. Of course he had brought that bracelet. Of course he’d kept it at all. 

Miles would be lying if he said he didn’t have his as well, hidden away in a safe place. He shook his head. Surfing. No time to gush over how much he loved everything about that sentimental boyfriend of his. 

“Well, I’m here now. So let’s go!”

Phoenix had already leapt outside before Miles could even think of an answer. He shrugged to himself and followed after. 

• • •

The weather was nice, even though it always was. Miles felt a soothing feeling whenever he was near water. It was hard to explain, but he always found himself seeking it out whenever the opportunity rose. Phoenix had already pushed him into the water as soon as they were near it, as expected. Miles had gotten his revenge, if a bit later than preferred. He couldn’t help but feel something nagging at the back of his mind the whole afternoon. Not too invasive as to not enjoy anything, but certainly there. 

It was only when they went back and Miles had gotten ready for bed that he remembered. 

School’s beginning soon. 

Oh shit. He had completely forgotten. It felt like this summer would last forever. It had, until now. And then there was the plan. His father had obviously wished for this, and he respected that fully, but this was really bad timing. Miles had finally found a place to belong, where everything made sense. He had a boyfriend. Hell, he’d made friends for the first time in forever. He knew this had been too perfect. Of course something like this would come up. 

He’d go, of course. There wasn’t any choice this time. It was planned from his first day at school, maybe even before that. His father made the plan, he just couldn’t see it through. That’s why Miles had to make sure it became a reality. For his father’s sake. 

Miles decided it was best to sleep on this and just think about everything tomorrow. It was going to begin in two days anyway. Plenty of time to pack and say goodbye to everything he loved. 

• • •

Miles was woken up by Phoenix screaming, as usual, for him to “please wake up!” And he did, quicker than usual. He’d forgotten something else last night. Phoenix. What would he even say? 

“Sorry, gotta go and leave you for no reason. Well, one reason, which you might think is stupid.”

That wouldn’t go well. 

Miles would have to try saying something at least. The sooner the better. He leapt outside to greet Phoenix in the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote this instead of the DW fanfic. I’ll get back to that after this. Or maybe I’ll update both at the same time. Idk. Guess we’ll see. Next chapter comes during the week most probably.
> 
> Next time: Phoenix’s heart gets broken and a roll credits moment happens. Also, Franziska’s visiting.


	2. But everything was perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix figures out that Miles is going to leave soon and it doesn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write...

It had been a long day already, but Phoenix had a movie night planned that he had to do. He was going to watch "Wet Side Story" with Mia. He was really grateful she had let him and Miles stay here for the entire summer and grabbed every opportunity to bond with her. Especially when that involved his favorite movie.

Yes, it was cheesy and a bit outdated, but he loved it all the same. He knew every dance and song and was absolutely planning to sing everything later tonight.

Phoenix walked into to the sorta-living-room and immediately saw Mia. She was clearly working on a surf board, but something else had her attention. Wet side story. How dare she?

"How dare you start watching without me?"

Mia looked startled, but then laughed. She turned towards him with her hands in the air.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself."

Phoenix pouted. He was about to respond, but was interrupted by Miles.

"What even is this?"

Phoenix redirected his pout towards Miles.

"Duh, Wet Side Story. You should know by now."

"Oh yeah, that _ridiculous_ movie?"

"It’s not ridiculous!"

"Then why are they always singing? And for no reason! The surfers don’t even surf properly and the boys do it more than the girls. No one’s hair gets wet and, let me repeat, they sing all the time!"

"You just don’t understand it."

"That’s exactly what I’m saying!"

"Well you have to look at-"

Phoenix was interrupted (again) by someone, knocking? No one knocks around here. Whoever did that let themself inside.

"Miles Edgeworth?"

Phoenix could see Miles tense up. Who could that be?

A girl came through the door, her clothes far too fancy for the beach. She kind of looked like-

"Miles Edgeworth! Why don’t you answer me?"

He looked like he was out of it. The girl pulled out a whip. Wait, _a whip?_ She actually whipped Miles and he didn’t do anything about it. Phoenix was still far too shocked to move.

"I’m sorry, Franziska."

Phoenix suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me, but what the _fuck?_ "

The girl, Franziska apparently, turned towards him with an ice cold gaze. He could feel the shivers down his body.

"Sorry, but still, who is this?"

"This is"

Miles gestured towards her.

"my sister, Franziska."

Phoenix could tell he looked confused.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah."

Miles looked almost ashamed and it hurt Phoenix’s heart just a little to see him like this.

"Miles, have you packed?"

"Packed? Packed for what?"

Franziska’s stare got just a smidge colder. Then she looked back at Miles.

"Why don’t _you_ tell him?"

Miles was still looking down, but began talking.

"I’ll be leaving. Tomorrow. And I..."

He looked up at Phoenix with the sincerest look he’d ever seen.

"I will probably not come back. Ever."

If his heart wasn’t shattered and tramped on and drowned in sorrow before, it definitely was now. How could he leave? And so soon too.

"And what? You didn’t plan to tell me? Were you just gonna leave without even letting me know?"

Phoenix didn’t wait for an answer. He could never take whatever answer he got.

"I need a minute."

He said, lower than intended, before walking outside.

• • •

A thousand thoughts rushed through Phoenix head as he paced the beach, back and forth. What does this mean? Does it mean anything? Could they stay together? He’d absolutely put in the work, but even then. They’re going from spending every day together to none at all. He sighed.

"Are you alright?"

Miles was standing way closer than Phoenix was expecting. He couldn’t bring himself to answer.

"Listen, I know it seems sudden, but this was always going to happen. It was always a part of the plan."

Miles’ voice was soft, too soft. Phoenix sighed.

"And this ‘big plan’ involved never telling me about it?"

"I tried!"

"Oh, _did you?_ I can’t seem to remember that."

"I knew you wouldn’t understand."

Miles’ face contorted.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Please don’t misunderstand me. I don’t want to hurt you."

"Then don’t do this!"

Phoenix couldn’t help the desperation in his voice and was too worked up to care.

"I have to."

"You have to? Why?"

There it was. Miles was ashamed, again. 

"You know why."

"No. I don’t."

Miles sighed.

"This was my father’s plan. Right from the start. And then he... he died. I can’t let him down, especially not now. I have to go to a real school and be successful and can’t do that if I’m surfing here with you."

"Then what are _we_ going to be? Did you even think about that?"

"I don’t know."

Miles was grabbing his arm. It took everything Phoenix had not to hug him or stroke his back or just do anything to make him feel better.

"Do you even want this?"

Phoenix was gesturing between them.

"I’m not a part of your plan, am I?"

Now Miles was staring down, growing smaller by the second.

"If you don’t want me around then, _please_ , tell me."

Miles quickly looked up. He began to reach for Phoenix. 

"No- I-"

His hand dropped. 

"Go on. Try to convince me that I’m worth your time.”

“I can’t- You- Ngh.”

“You can’t what? Find any reasons to keep me? Good.”

_Silence._

“I’m going to go and you will _not_ follow me.”

Phoenix sighed and turned away. 

“Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Then he left, not looking back even once. He could faintly hear Miles crying behind him. Phoenix definitely said more than he should have. 

And he regretted every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title for this chapter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> This became a bit longer than planned, so the main story will probably start in the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the angst, but it had to be done. Don't worry, they'll make up later. This reminded me of "Miles Edgeworth chooses death" and it's perfect but also very sad.
> 
> Next chapter comes during next week. Maybe this week if I’m motivated enough. 
> 
> Next time: Musicals happen, Phoenix wants to say sorry and a roll credits moment happens (for real this time).


	3. They’re Surf Surf Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is beginning. 
> 
> Miles and Phoenix enter some other world, but what even is this world?
> 
> They’ll have to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried new dividers. I’ll update the other chapters tomorrow.

Miles woke up and was instantly reminded of... _everything_. Everything he said, everything Phoenix said. Miles shook his head before he could think too much. His plane was leaving in under three hours and he had to get ready.

It was just after he’d eaten breakfast that it really hit him. He’d have to say goodbye to everyone. He couldn’t, not to Phoenix at least. Miles would respect his wishes and leave without talking to him. He made it really clear how much he hated him and Miles did not have the courage to confront him about anything that was said last night.

Miles picked up his phone planning to idly scroll for a while when he noticed a notification. It was from a local news app, reading "Huge waves reported at Sunshine Beach" and Miles’ face lit up. This was the perfect send off even if he’d just get to surf an hour tops.

"Thanks universe" he thought to himself before running downstairs.

Just before heading out the door Miles remembered that he needed a surf board. He could spot a newly finished board where Mia had left it yesterday. He had little time, so he took it and ran outside.

• • •

The news had not been lying. The waves were giant and Miles couldn’t wait. The sky looked a little weird, but not weird enough to alarm him. He was too focused on surfing for, maybe, the last time.

It felt nice being by the water again. It was as calming as ever. This was exactly what he needed. A relaxing break from everything. Now it was just him and the water, and a few other surfers. They seemed to lessen after a while.

Finally, it was all his.

Miles was getting ready for another wave when he heard a motor-like sound behind him. He turned and looked.

_Oh._

It was Phoenix. Coming straight for him. On a water scooter.

It wasn’t exactly what Miles had expected when he woke up that day, but he wasn’t opposed to it either. Any excuse to talk to Phoenix was inherently good to him, especially when Phoenix initiated the conversation. Now so more than ever.

"You have to get back!"

Phoenix was shouting from a distance, but it was surprisingly easy to heard what he said.

"It’s not safe!"

Not safe? As if. Did he think Miles wouldn’t check if everything was safe first? And even then, after everything he said yesterday, why would Phoenix care what happened?

He was now close enough to talk normally.

"I know what I said, but right now it’s important to get you back. You’re the only one still here!"

Miles couldn’t help but chuckle. Out of relief or mockery, he couldn’t quite tell. Maybe that was for the best.

No matter how much Miles thought he was safe, it was impossible to ignore the strengthening wind and the clouds getting darker and darker. A storm? Seriously?

Phoenix had gotten off his scooter, possibly to drag Miles away from the board he was sitting on. He reached a hand for Miles and dragged him underwater. This wouldn’t be too alarming by itself, Miles had fallen off a lot, but they kept going deeper and deeper down. Miles could feel his breath running out, and just as he was about to fade out he felt air. Clear, warm air. He could see Phoenix beside him, clearly just as scared as he was.

• • •

They were looking shocked at each other for a few moments before any of them realized their surroundings. The sky was completely blue and there weren’t any waves. The water looked almost bluer than usual. Phoenix had apparently seen the same.

"Where are we?"

"I know as much as you."

Miles began swimming towards the beach which was noticeably closer than earlier.

"We should get back to land before we discuss anything."

Phoenix joined closely behind him.

Once they made it to shore Miles could hear a faint melody. It sounded like a choir. There were some words sung, but it was too quiet to hear any exact words. He continued towards the sound, getting more curious every second.

He could spot someone getting thrown into the air and then landing more quickly than Miles could properly process it happening.

Phoenix came close behind him, a smile planted on his face. They stopped behind a turned over boat and as they scanned the beach in front of them they could see a big group of teenager. They were singing? Miles could hear the words.

" _No more complications. From now on just good vibrations._ "

Oh god. He recognized these words. He heard them yesterday just before... it happened.

But what was even happening? Was this some extremely complicated flash mob? Couldn’t be. Phoenix and Mia were the only people who liked this movie. Then...

"Wait, what? This is amazing!" Phoenix was talking in short breaths.

He was too concentrated on the dance group to notice how annoyed Miles was, but he tried getting Phoenix’s attention anyway.

"What is amazing?"

He was only answered with wild gesturing towards the beach. Miles had to sigh.

"I understand that, but what is this? This is clearly not anything I’m used to."

Phoenix didn’t bother to answer this time. He was staring forward, wonder filling his eyes. He actually looked really pretty like this. Hair still wet from earlier and a grin growing bigger by the second. He was even quietly singing along.

 _No._ Bad Miles. You had a fight. A big one. You don’t get to stare at him now.

His conflicting thoughts were interrupted by Phoenix grabbing his wrist and yanking him out from behind the boat.

" _Surf, surf! Surf, surf crazy!_ "

Oh no. They were standing in between the dancers. Way too happy faces greeted him everywhere he looked and he ran a few directions before freezing on the spot. Phoenix had gone off to god knows where, and Miles did not plan on searching for him in the crowd.

The song continued and so did the dancing. It was ridiculous. Even more so when Miles was stuck in the middle of it. Phoenix showed up to do a few dance moves, but quickly disappeared again.

Some guy stood in front, clearly full of himself. He was brushing his hair constantly and smiled way too perfect.

Phoenix had returned, but just dragged Miles somewhere else. They were now standing in a row with Miles and Phoenix at the end.

" _Make a splash, make a splash,_ "

A bucket was travelling down the line. Towards him. Ugh.

" _make a splash!_ "

He was splashed with water.

It was fresher than he expected, but it was still unpleasant. Phoenix, of course, ran off elsewhere. He stood behind a lot of people in a queue. That guy from before stood in front.

_"I’m Tanner!"_

_"SeaCat!"_

_"Giggles!"_

_"Rascal!"_

_"Kiki!"_

_"Phoenix!"_ he exclaimed. A smirk slowly forming.

Miles found himself stumbling to the now empty area.

_"I’m Miles..."_

Someone began shouting.

" _Kawabunga attack!_ "

And then it went back to dancing. A long period of dancing actually. Phoenix forced Miles to do some utterly embarrassing moves with him, but understood where to stop. Fortunately.

Then another chorus. People were dancing with surf boards all around him.

And then it was over. Finally. Phoenix approached Miles, happier than ever.

"Well, that was amazing."

"You already said that earlier."

"Was I _wrong_?”

Miles didn’t dare answering honestly.

"I guess not."

"See? Then I should say it even more. It was totally amazing."

This wasn’t going anywhere productive. They still had to find out what the hell happened to them. How did they get here? As much as Miles enjoyed listening to Phoenix’s ridiculous ramblings, it didn’t get them any closer to any answers.

"Shouldn’t we be trying to get back?"

"Why?"

The shift on Phoenix’s face from excitement to sadness was almost terrifying.

"I have a plane leaving in a few hours and I don’t have time for this!"

"Ok then, where are we going?” he asked, clearly not wanting an answer. 

“First we have to find out where we _are_.”

Phoenix rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t know. We’re obviously in ‘Wet Side Story’. All the actors are here and they’re performing the songs.”

Miles was looking at Phoenix, trying to get some meaning behind anything. “So what you’re saying is we somehow got trapped in your favorite movie? Are you completely sure on this?” 

He nodded _way_ too much.

Miles sighed. “Why did it have to be a musical?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first, let’s appreciate how the syllables of their names match up perfectly. 
> 
> I really liked writing this and there are a few songs I can’t wait for.
> 
> Now, next chapter probably comes next week because I’m mostly working on Christmas gifts atm. I hope it’ll be at the beginning, but I can’t guarantee anything. 
> 
> Next time:  
> The bikers show up, Phoenix rocks out and Miles is sighing a lot.


	4. Of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Miles discuss stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry, but I won’t have time to finish the chapter this week. It’ll come on Tuesday, I hope. I just got Christmas break, so I’ll have more time to write now. 
> 
> I decided to publish the first part of the chapter in the meantime. 
> 
> Also, check out my profile for a fanfic dedicated to updates on when chapters are coming out.

"Of course," he said to himself. "Of course this would happen." Miles was pacing back and forth trying to find any solutions.

Phoenix stood there watching him. He was excited, but it wasn’t fun seeing Miles like this, all worried and worn down. He resisted the urge to hug him just barely.

Miles stopped and stared straight at Phoenix. "We have to first find out how we got here. Then it will be a lot easier to find out how to leave."

"We arrived _there_." Miles was pointing in the ocean’s general direction. "Now, what was so special about that day?" Now he was back to staring at the ground.

"Umm... a storm happened? I think that’d top anything else happening." Miles perked up. "It would, wouldn’t it."

He pointed at Phoenix. "That’s it! Ridiculous problems require ridiculous solutions!" Miles walked closer, his voice becoming slightly softer. "There wouldn’t happen to be a storm nearby?"

Come to think of it, yes, there was. There was supposed to be a storm in a few days. Part of an evil plot or something. How convenient!

"Yes, actually." Miles put on a slight smile. "But we have to wait a few days." And it dropped.

"I don’t have that kind of time!" Miles almost shouted.

Phoenix let out a laugh. "Look around you and tell me that you think time will be an issue." Miles crossed his arms. "Ok, you’re right..."

"Yeah, duh. Phoenix Wright."

Miles sighed _very_ loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get that Wright/right joke in ya know. 
> 
> Like I said, expect a new chapter this Tuesday. See you then!


	5. Phoenix could be a rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bikers arrive!
> 
> Also, Phoenix finally gets to join in on a number for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while. Thanks for being patient with me.

They entered a cabin, named Big Momma’s according to Phoenix, and were immediately greeted with ‘surfers’. Miles tried to get a word in, but the group had too many conversations going on at once to pay him any attention.

"Ahem..." Miles tried. Phoenix took a step forward and shouted. "AHEM!" Now they got a reaction. Some surprised and some annoyed.

Phoenix began talking, louder than required. "Me and my... um... _partner_ here were wondering about something."

Miles felt it stung just a little bit to have himself introduced more ambiguous than usual.

Some guy who stood in front looked straight at Phoenix. "Ask then." This seemed to startle Phoenix. Maybe he didn’t expect such a direct answer. He stood there, unresponsive, for a few more seconds than appropriate, so Miles stepped in.

"We need to get away from here, might you know how?" He spoke in a louder tone than intended. Some chuckles could be heard in the back of the crowd. Miles felt his confidence melting away.

"Let’s just leave," he whispered at Phoenix before he walked towards the door. He could hear Phoenix’s footsteps behind him.

Before they made it out, some weird sound filled the room. It almost sounded like... motorcycles? But why? He guessed he shouldn’t question anything at this point. Everyone scattered at the sound. Miles followed Phoenix behind the tiny stage, hidden behind some hanging beads.

"What’s happening?" Miles whisper sharply. Phoenix didn’t even look at him. "Bikers" "Bikers? What bikers?" He nodded his head towards the door.

And at that moment, someone entered. He combed his hair before leaping into the room. Phoenix nudged Miles. "The surfers and the bikers both want to hang here, because it’s _the_ coolest place, so they’re fighting about who deserves it more."

Then someone else came in. This time, to girls striking a pose. "Now comes Butchy. He’s the leader of the Rodents." Phoenix told excitingly. "The Rodents?"

Loud engine noises interrupted Miles and some guy, Butchy apparently, came in riding a motorcycle. Of course! Why wouldn’t this get even more ridiculous than before?

"So we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?" he sighed.

Butchy got off his motorcycle, tossed his helmet to who knows where and began approaching the middle of the restaurant.

"Soifers!" his voice rang clear in the quiet room. "Thought I smelt something fishy in here." The surfers returned to their previous spot. "Rodents... I knew I shoulda laid some traps," one of them said. They continued exchanging various puns about each other. Miles sighed quietly this time. He could survive Phoenix, and himself a select few moments, but a world full of pun-loving people? No thank you.

"Yeah, Butchy wants this place all to himself," someone shot out. "Sorry, but Big Momma’s is a perfect hangout. We want it all to ourselves." someone else responded. "Well, I’m so very sorry but that might not probably happen," came from Butchy. Miles couldn’t even begin to be annoyed at that grammar.

Then someone from the back began speaking. "S’cuse me, s’cuse me, s’cuse me, s’cuse me," They reached the front and Miles saw it was that weird guy from before. The one being really full of himself. He looked up at Butchy. "What?" His voice was very questioning. "I’ll show you what," Butchy responded and snapped his fingers.

Someone appeared by the jukebox in the corner. She was wearing something akin to the other bikers, but full pastel pink. She threw the helmet she was holding away and put a coin in the jukebox. When it didn’t start, she swung her hips and smacked it. Then the music started. Oh no. Miles sighed.

"Stand back..." Phoenix said menacingly behind him. "Why?" He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear an answer. "You’ll see..." He sighed. As if Phoenix couldn’t get any more cryptic. He decided just to follow his advice and stand back and watch.

• • •

Several guys gathered at the center of the room, snapping their fingers. Then they began dancing.

_"You better run, run, run. Here we come. Revving our engines under the sun."_

Phoenix seemed already excited, bouncing in beat with the music and quietly singing along. Ok, it was cute.

_"You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’"_

Miles caught himself staring and snapped his head toward the dancers, praying he hadn’t been spotted. The dancers were actually kind of good. They slid everywhere and were extremely synchronized. Someone sent in a bunch of chairs, which the dancers used.

_"Don’t stop, stop the music."_

More dancing, now with chairs.

_"We just ride, ride, ride all day. We’re not gonna live any other way."_

Miles felt something brush his back, but he was too focused on the dance number to look behind him. It was well choreographed compared to anything else he'd seen up til now. The girl from earlier, the one with pink everything, suddenly appeared with a group of people sitting around her. 

_"Bubblegum, cherry pop, go to the hop,"_

He didn't know exactly what, but something about her bothered him.

_"Hanging with my brother cause his friends are so hot,"_

Maybe that was it.

Miles turned around, intending to ask what her deal was (also her name so that he could refer to her as anything else but 'the pink girl'), but was only greeted with a lot of empty space. "Where did- " he thought just as he got his answer.

_"Alright... I went to the drive-in, what did I see?”_

Phoenix slid in, full biker gear on, singing solo. Wow. Couldn't be helped, could it? 

_"I was cruisin' for some lovin'"_

Phoenix sat down and someone beside him kissed him on the cheek. _How dare he!_

That mean little... He knew exactly what he did, didn't he. He knew how much it would upset Miles. He was probably smirking to himself right now. Miles sighed.

_"Don't stop, stop the music,"_

Phoenix was now dancing along, perfectly of course.

_"We just ride, ride, ride all day,"_

He put on a pair of sunglasses.

_"Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way,"_

Phoenix continued singing. He and some other guys were doing something with bottles, probably breaking them in the process.

Then everyone gathered for a guitar solo. Well, guitar duo. It looked like Phoenix was having a lot of fun. Miles had to admit it, he was amazingly adorable, especially whenever he did anything he enjoyed. It was a mystery how Phoenix could manage to look so good at the same time, but Miles wasn't complaining.

The bridge was done, so everyone returned to the dance floor. They pirouetted for a while before the music stopped. Then it began again.

_"Don't stop, stop the music,"_

Now it was just a big dance number, everyone doing the same moves for the rest of the song. It finished with everyone moving out of the way and Phoenix sliding on-his knees across the floor.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" joked Miles, a small chuckle escaping him. Phoenix was breathing heavily. "I've always wanted to be in that number," Miles sighed happily. Stupid Phoenix and his ridiculous obsessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I really like Cruisin’ for a Bruisin’? 
> 
> I’m rewatching the movie rn, so expect more direct quotes and accurate events from the movie. I might decide to skip or rearrange a few things though. 
> 
> The next chapter comes sometime this week hopefully. Remember to check the update fanfic for more up to date updates. 
> 
> Next time: Party(!), someone falls for someone and someone else gets even more jealous than before.


	6. Near "death" experiences are the best ways to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One simple distraction can't be that bad.
> 
> Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow, wow. I have been distracted and gone for a while.
> 
> I'm so so so sorry.
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it, just a bit.

"Remember that movie with an orca turned human that taught a school how to swim before they defeated an evil shark-principal?"

Phoenix looked over at Miles who seemed more annoyed than ever. "Think so, yeah."

"Well, that made more sense than this!" He was almost shouting at this point.

They were walking quickly out of Big Momma’s, Phoenix lagging behind. As Miles crossed his arms in frustration, Phoenix let his hands grab his shoulders and looked straight into the opposing eyes.

"Listen, I understand that you’re mad or annoyed or something, but I think this could be good for you." Miles blinked at him. "Good?" The tone was accusing. 

"Totally. Think of it as a break from things." Phoenix tried to keep his tone as cheerful as possible with Miles’ glare pointed directly at him.

"I do (not) need a break!" he spat out as he pulled away from Phoenix’s hands. "What I need is to get out of here."

"So let’s just wait until the storm comes then." Phoenix turned away, hoping to recover somewhat. "And what do you suppose we do in the meantime?" Phoenix was about to respond, but was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Some surfers jumped out of the door behind them and began to do a combination of handshakes and jumping around. One of them, SeaCat, turned towards them. "Hey, it’s those dudes from earlier. We’re having a shredder shindig here tonight. You wanna come?"

Phoenix could already sense Miles trying to refuse, but he was not going to let him. "Sounds blastin’. We’ll totally be there." Miles immediately turned towards him, wearing a tired expression as the group skipped away.

"And this will help us how?" He couldn’t help but answer with a grin. "It’s fun." He paused, then softened his expression a bit. "And you’ll need it."

Miles began arguing back. Something about how they need to stay focused. Before he could properly start, though, the world blinked. Everything around them changed, including themselves. Their clothes, their hair, but most noticeably, the time of day. It seemed like it neared evening.

Phoenix looked at Miles. His previously tied away hair had been let loose. The shirt he was wearing seemed way fancier than the others around them and was tucked into the knee-long shorts he had on. It somehow seemed way too dressed up and dressed down at the same time. He himself had on something similar, but obviously more casual, which he liked.

Miles looked somehow even more confused and annoyed. "What’s this? How-" "Movie magic," Phoenix interrupted. "And you look good." The only response he got was a faint blush.

"Ahem," came from Miles after a moment of silence. "I’ll accept movie magic after everything that has happened until now, but then where did our previous outfits go?"

Phoenix’s eyes drifted around and eventually spotted something unusual.

"How’d your board get there?" He pointed at a spot in behind Miles where the board was, weirdly glistening. Their earlier clothes also lay beside the board, hanging dry.

They decided to chalk it up to movie magic again and went inside.

• • •

They were greeted with what felt like a way too positive atmosphere. Beachy music was being performed, everyone were doing _something_ similar to dancing and every surface had at least one person on it.

"So this is a shindig..." Miles whispered. "Yep. And you’re dressed for it." Phoenix turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Let’s roll." He decided to take a risk and grabbed Miles’ arm to drag him further inside.

Meanwhile, someplace out of both Phoenix’s and Miles’ sight, the bikers showed up. "So, boss, how are we gonna get Big Momma’s to be only a biker joint?" one of them asked. "Shut up, I’m thinking."

Another biker turned. "How long is that gonna take?" Butchy sighed. "Great. Now I gots two thing to think about."

They proceeded to walk through the room, taking drinks and generally annoying people on the way. Their destination, a table in the back, had been saved by Lela, who also brought sodas for everyone.

"Those surfers weren’t bothering you, right?" Butchy began. "No, of course not," Lela’s voice seemed surprised. "You know, they’re not so bad."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"All surfers are bad!" "Yeah, all surfers is bad." "Now except the ones that are very bad." "They’re even worse!" came from all around the table. Then laughter. Which then stopped abruptly. Lela got up and dragged half the table with her. "Come on! It’s almost time."

A new song started as Phoenix and Miles made their way properly inside. Phoenix decided to dip Miles in beat with everybody else near them.

_The day started ordinary, boys walking by_

Miles pulled away quickly. "Come on. Let’s dance." His voice came out softer than he wanted. "No. I’m sorry." Miles nearly whispered before he walked away, ungraciously bumping into people dancing around him.

_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy_

Phoenix found him again in the crowd and put on his best smile, but Miles just backed off again.

_I’m not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles)_

He tried following and dancing and trying something but Miles still had an annoyed look on his face.

_Don’t usually swoon, but I’m over the moon_

Tanner, of all people, appeared. Still out of sight of anyone relevant.

Phoenix just continued trying to do whatever he was trying to do. Cheering up Miles maybe.

_(Cause he was just too cool for school)_

_And now I’m falling for ya, falling for ya_

They ended up dancing with various other people. Mostly just whoever they were nearest to whenever they got thrown around.

_Can’t hold on any longer and now I’m falling for ya_

Lela continued singing.

_Feels like I tumbled from another world into your arms and it’s so secure_

The dancing continued.

_Maybe I’ll stumble but I know for sure, head over heels, I’m gonna be your girl_

Then Miles pulled Phoenix aside. "I’m sorry but I’m worried," he began. "I don’t have time for this. I’m gonna head back to the beach and find another way out." He turned away but Phoenix grabbed his arm first. "No, no. Miles, remember? This is the part that was on at Mia’s place, where the two leads get together." Miles answered with a sigh. "Have fun with that."

He walked away quickly, but bumped into someone who caught him. And just held him there? Phoenix didn’t have time to think too much about what was happening before he noticed Lela falling from the stage she was standing on. 

In what felt like slow motion, Phoenix reached out and caught her. 

_And now I’m falling for ya, falling for ya_

He sat down Lela and just stood there, unable to process what had just happened. 

_Can’t hold on any longer and now I’m falling for you_

“You saved my life.” Lela looked so sincere. Phoenix came to suddenly. “ mean... not really. The stage is like two feet up. Worst case you’d have broken a nail.” It didn’t seem like Lela heard anything of what he said because she just continued. 

“I guess I literally fell for you, huh?” And that’s the point it hit him properly. He had just interfered with the movie! He was standing where Tanner should be and Tanner’s... wherever he is. It was a daydream and a nightmare at the same time. All he could read of his thoughts was one thing. 

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Things are happening_
> 
> Next chapter is coming sometime in March, and that's a guarantee. I'll do my best to get it early in the month, maybe even in February, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Next time: Miles is sort of freaking out, Phoenix is definitely freaking out and Tanner believes we all have a soulmate.


End file.
